


Something New

by Owlrinth



Category: Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Second person POV, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlrinth/pseuds/Owlrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Marks life together was great; you were happy and the sex was great! However you still felt like you wanted to do something new. Something exciting. When you hear Mark scream while recording a video an idea pops into your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written anything like this so I hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> As always (Y/N)= your name

Although you and Mark in your mind had a great sex life you still felt the need to spice things up. It’s not like the sex wasn’t great cuz it was; you just wanted to do something different. After about two hours of pacing the bedroom trying to figure out what to do you heard a scream come from Mark’s office. Then the idea hit you. Ever since the two of you first started having sex you found the idea of teasing him and having sex while he was try to record a video quite appealing. You didn’t quite know why but the idea alone made you want to pounce on the man. 

You quickly rummaged through your underwear drawer for the new lingerie you bought yesterday. You knew this would be the perfect thing. You slipped it on and took a quick look at yourself in the mirror. “Perfect,” you whispered to yourself. The top covered about half of your breast in lace, and from your nipples down in black silk. It stopped just about mid-thigh and had a lace bottom. Before heading out of the room you contemplated keeping on your underwear but in the end decided you were going for easy access and slipped them off. 

When you entered the hall way you heard Mark scream once again and curse at his computer. He had been trying to beat 20/20/20/20 mode in the FNAF game for the past hour. You smiled to yourself as you approached the door figuring that this was just what he needed to calm down. 

You quietly entered the room and saw mark focused on his screen. You saw in the corner that he had made it to 2am. ‘Well he may not be the happiest at first when I make him lose but I’m sure he will forgive me in the end.’ You thought to yourself. 

You crouched down as to avoid being seen by him or the camera. Slowly you crawled behind him and slid underneath his desk. Thankfully there was plenty of room for both you and marks legs. As you readjusted yourself to face him you smiled to yourself as you noticed he was only wearing boxers. ‘I should have figured. Home is where the pants are not.’ You thought. 

“I’m sorry that I’m not talking guys but this is probably the farthest I’ve gotten in this and I’ve been playing for a little over an hour now,” he said barely turning his head to the camera. 

‘Oh man he is really gonna hate me,’ you think as you possession yourself between his legs and begin sliding your hands up his thighs. You feel him tense up and notice the look on his face which is a mix of shock and anger. Surprisingly enough he manages to keep to together and continue playing; however he has now tightened his thighs around you. 

“Oh is that a warning?” you whisper quite enough for his mic not to pick it up. You continue to slowly make your way up his thighs right until you reach his already hardening member. You smile up at him although you know he isn’t looking. “You may act like you don’t want it but your body betrays you dear,” you whisper as you slid your hand across his boner. 

You hear Mark take in a sharp breath and smile at your small accomplishment. As your rubbing him through his boxers you notice though that he is still focused on the game. “Oh you can only hold on for so long,” you whisper as you slip his cock out of his boxers. “I know your weaknesses,” you say as you lean down and swirl your tongue around the head of his cock. 

You look up as Mark takes in another sharp breath, and now is biting hard on his lower lip. But still you see he is focused on his game. You take this as a challenge and decide to just go for it and take him all in your mouth. 

“Fuck,” Mark moans. You look up as he is running his fingers through his raven hair causing the headphones to slip off and fall around his neck. Now you have his full attention. 

As you bob up and down you hear the scream of the game come from his head phones as soon as it does Mark rips them off his neck. After he places them on the desk you feel his hand fall to your hair. He lightly pulls it causing you to let out a small moan. The vibration from your moan causes Mark to grip tightly onto your hair and throw his head back. 

“Why would you do this (Y/N)? I was…” his sentence trails off into a loud moan as you lick him base to tip and he practically bucks into your face. 

“I love torturing you that’s why,” you say with a smile as you push him out from the desk slowly and begin to stand up. 

Marks eyes grow wide as he takes in your new outfit.

“You like?” you ask as you give him a little twirl. “I just picked it up the other day. 

“Oh (Y/N) I love,” he says as he practically devours you with his eyes. 

You give him a coy smile as you glance over at the camera and then back at him. “Is that still on?” You ask already obviously knowing the answer. 

“Oh shit! Here let me turn it off,” he says as he goes to reach past you. But before he has a chance to you grasp his arm. He looks up at you with a mix of shock and confusion. 

You slowly lean down until your mouth his practically touching his ear. “Keep it on,” you whisper as you place a leg on either side and straddle him. You move from his ear and begin kissing nibbling the exposed parts of his neck causing him to let out a small moan. As you move across his neck and make your way up to his mouth you feel his hand land on the small of you back. Right as he moves in for a kiss you pull away. “Ah ah, you don’t get to touch.”

Mark begins to give you the puppy dog face. “Oh come on why not?”

“Because you were defiant and didn’t want to give in right away,” you say with a half pout half smile. 

He continues to look at you with a sad pouty face.

In order to cheer him up you decide to lean back and start slipping the small straps off of your shoulders and you notice him slightly perk up. As you slip it down past your breast you notice his hand start to move and as it does you swat it away. 

“What did I say? No touch.”

“So what am I supposed to do sit here and watch you in agony,” Mark says with sadness and a slight hint of agony in his voice. 

“Exactly,” You say as you boop him on the nose and smile. “You are going to sit here like a good boy,” You say as you move your hands back to your breasts. “And watch me,” you say in a lower tone as you began fondle your breasts.  
As you are doing so you watch Mark as the look of agony and desire spread across his face. You pinch one of your nipples and in doing so let out a surprisingly louder moan than you expected. While you’re continuing you feel his cock twitch under you and you decide that this isn’t enough and start to grind against his it. He lets out a load moan and throws his head back. 

You wrap your arms around Marks neck and lean down next to his ear again. 

“Did you notice I decided not to wear any underwear?” you whisper.

“mhm,” he groans as he bits his lip once again. 

“Do you like when I don’t wear any Mark?” 

“Mhm,” he replies once more. 

“I bet you like being able to feel how wet you make me, do you?”

As you say that you feel Marks arms suddenly grab you and you let out a small squeal from the shock. 

“That’s it. I’m not taking any more of this torture,” Mark says as he grabs your ass and suddenly stands up.

As a reaction to the sudden movement you wrap your legs around his waist. He takes you and pins you against the wall. When you look into his eyes all you can see is lust. You could tell you had pushed him to a new edge. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard that the people on the next three floors are going to know,” he whispered in a deep voice that caused a shiver to run down your spine. 

Before you had a moment to reply you felt his cock pressed against you and with a dark smile he plunged deep into you. The sudden shock mixed with the intense pleasure caused you to let out a long and load moan. It seemed that he held onto that moan; waiting until you were finished before he began moving. 

He was hard and rough, but you loved every second of it. Your hands were buried deep within his hear and with each thrust you gripped onto it tighter. It go to the point where you thought you might rip out his hair if he kept this up. 

You felt as if your mind was melting because of the pleasure. You couldn’t hang on to a single thought. Each time you went to speak all you could do was scream out in ecstasy. You could feel the pleasure building and building deep within your core. Your head fell to his should due to the fact that you couldn’t hold it up without it feeling like it would roll of your shoulders with his next thrust. 

“Mark,” you moaned into his neck. You felt the grip of his hands grow tighter on your ass. 

“Louder.” he stated. “Come on baby I know you can be louder than that,” he whispered once again in the voice that caused shivers to run through your body. 

“Mark,” you said biting down on your lip as you tried to grow louder but found it exceedingly difficult as you grew closer to the edge. 

“Louder,” he said once again in a whisper.

“Mark!” You finally shouted as one of his thrust slammed straight into your g-spot. “Oh god- Mark!”

With that scream he pounded harder into your g-spot sending you flying over the edge. As you tightened around him you felt his thrust become more sporadic.

“(y/n),” he moaned as you felt him come inside you.

The two of you stayed in that moment for a bit before he finally decided to let you down and as your feet finally touched the ground you felt your knees give you. But before you could fall Mark quickly grabbed your arms. 

“I’m sorry, was I a little too hard?” He asked with a worried tone in his voice.

“Don’t worry about it,” You said as you smiled up at him. “It was amazing.”

A huge smile spread across his lips. “I’m happy to hear that. Maybe next time you won’t push me to that point thought.”

“I don’t know it was pretty fun,” you say with a laugh. 

Next thing you know Mark sweeps you off your feet and is holding you bridal style. 

“Don’t test your luck there pretty lady,” He said as he began carrying you out of the room. “Next time I might tear you in half. I mean have you seen these huge muscles?” he says as he tries to flex his arms. 

“Okay calm down there Markimoo,” you say with a laugh. 

“I wish you wouldn’t call me that right after we had sex,” he says as he places you on the bed and crawls on after.

“I’m sorry I just can’t help myself,” You say as you curl up into his chest.

“It’s just a little strange since my audience calls me that,” he says as he wraps an arm around you and tries to pull you in closer. 

You feel yourself drifting off but right before you fall asleep you remember that camera that’s still on in his office.

“Speaking of your audience,” you say as you glance up at him. “I really hope you don’t plan on posting the video you recorded for tonight.”

He looks at you puzzled for a minute before his eyes grow wide. “Oh definitely not, that’s just for me when I get lonely,” he laughs.

You lightly hit his chest causing his chest to rumble with laughter. “I love you,” he says placing a kiss on your head.

“Yeah I love you too you goof,” You say right before you drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So that wasn't that great but hey I tried! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
